I Hate you is the nowadays I Love you
by ColorYourWorld
Summary: Sam and Quinn hate each other but what happen when Sam s life get s and unexpected twist and Quinn is the only one who underestand him?
1. Chapter 1

I hate you is the nowadays I love you.

_**A/N: Well guys this is my first fanfic ever, I am doing my best effort for it to be interesting and catchy. English is not my birth language, so I may have some mistakes. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything all the characters belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox. **_

**Chapter one: It´s a new year. **

This a new year so I will need new purposes - Quinn Fabray says to herself - Mmhh.

After a few minutes her beautiful eyes get brighter.

- I will be a totally independent woman No need of Man in my life.  
>I will make this the worst senior year to Rachel and Sam. And I will keep my popularity till the top until the end.<p>

She smile to herself last year was awful people always stare at her but not with a kind of look with the most bitchy looks of all time even more than Santana's look.

Before the pregnancy, she was the bitchiest girl of all school she wasn't ashamed of that. Actually Quinn Fabray never regretted something until the day she slept with Noah Puckerman.

Her necessity of being a bitch started long ago, she was 10. She wasn't hot and smoking, she was chubby and ugly when she changes her style she decides that people will suffer as much as her. Nobody knows that she was actually Lucy Q. Fabray but nobody needed to know.

QUINN POV

When I arrived to school as long as I walked down the hall, everybody stared at me. Even I still getting mean looks from last year but when I look them back it was way more mean, full of hate and angry.

When they notice the HB was back on charge as long as I walked everybody really scared get out of my way. Yeah I'm back on charge, even if I wasn't the cheerio captain In a few hours when I tell Coach Sylvester about Santana's Boob Job the top position will be back to my hands. I have missed the power so much. She didn´t need Puck or Finn now they were only Lima Losers.

As long as she walked down the hall all the cheerios smiled at her and the football players whistle.

-Quinn Fabray got back her position ladies and gentlemen, what can you say about it Quinn...- Jacob is now placed in front of her with that big microphone he always had.

-Not much – I answer – It was about time, the cheerios need me to win this thing. Without me they are only girls with uniforms. - I finish

-So…Time makes you hotter- He says.

-So...Time makes you more annoying...Whatever Jacob you suck. I'm just saying to you and to this school the HB is back on charge.

As I walked away I could hear Jacob saying "Did you record that" God people seem to get more stupid every day.

-So are you staying on Glee…- I heard someone calling from behind then a little short brunette that seem to dress as an old lady and a 5 year old kid at the same time stared at me.

-Good morning to you too Man Hands- I answer – You know I shouldn´t start the day with the left feet so I will pretend you say nothing- I say as long as walked away.

When I turn my head to see her reaction I just don´t see her, maybe she ran away or maybe…Ouch the next thing I see is a big #6 in front of me , I have no time to stop until I crush with that big body in front of me.

-Fabray! Be careful! Watch were you walk – Some male voice call me – God you are so clumsy.-

It took no longer for me to realize who was...

Evans- I whisper.

_**So guys tell me what you think about it , Next chapter will be Sam´s POV , this first episodes are short because I'm introducing their life's but I promise It will get better..**_

_**Please Review..**_


	2. School s back

_**I hate you is the nowadays I love you.**_

_**Chapter 2: School´s back **_

_**So this is the second chapter of my love story ,so I was expecting more reviews but I guess is just because I'm only starting. So the beginning is before Sam and Quinn met on the hall. On with the story… **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee all Rights go to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**_

Sam POV.

Samuel down, Now! - Ugh I hate when she calls me Samuel, why not Sam? Wait today is...No! I hate school especially first days and first's days of senior year must be worst.-Samuel! - My mom shouted.

-Coming. – I yell back as I went down stairs I saw Stacy and Stevie were ready for school.

-Hey dude- my dad said I gave him a look of "What mom is so bad temper" and he answer me with "I don't know"

- Samuel this is your senior year, and your dyslexia won't be an excuse. We can't afford the college you want…- God she talks way too much, she is always mad cause of money, we were good with economy, the problem is that since some kind of accident she had dad told her to not work anymore. So my dad pay everything in this house- Is an order.

Like I knew she was talking about being a better student I only nod and went upstairs.

But It wasn't until I went upstairs that I felt the anger, God does anybody know how hard is for me to read or write and football and glee and being a teenager isn't easy. I throw a pillow to "study" desk. I destroy my room. Does any mom remember the teenage years and how hard they were?

-Can I come in? – I watch through the door I saw my dad standing there, maybe he has been there for long. I nod, as he comes and sits on the bed.

- Dude I know is hard; I used to have dyslexia until I was 15. Your mom only wants the best for you and if you do good maybe we can go to a soccer match-

I laughed – Dad I'm not four I have my own money, I'm gonna get ready for school.

15 minutes later when I was back I toke the car to drive my siblings to school, my mom didn't bother to wave goodbye she was mad I was mad it was ok. Sometimes I feel like my mom hate´s me and dad is the only one who understands me.

-Bye Stace, Bye Stevie. - I say to my little siblings has I watched them go to their little kinder garden.

As I walked down the halls of McKinley, I didn't see much, bullies, cheerios, Glee kids and normal things. This is going to be a really long year and I was walking down I decide to change to my McKinley shirt and jacket It gives me the power I don't have at home.

But what if my mom is right? They can't afford college, neither the one I want, I don't want the NYU but I still want to go to a good school, suddenly my thoughts were interrupt by a little girl who crush into my chest.

When I realize it was Quinn Fabray I smile making her life a living hell was so fun I bother her with so many things except with one: Her pregnancy.

I could bother her with that but something stopped me. The day I told them about Quinn´s pregnancy mom burst in tears when they told me, my mom was Prego at 16 too but the bullied was so hard that she decided to abort. This didn't happen when she had my dad. No mind how much I hated Quinn I wouldn't repeat my mother's story, abort was so horrible.

-Fabray! Be careful! Watch were you walk –I call her attention – God you are so clumsy.-

It took her a few seconds to answer, I guess she also remember everything of last year.

Evans- She whisper.

_**So that was the second chapter, I hope you like it, so now you know both guys POV and how they started the year..So I guess you have a clue of what may be Sam´s life twist.**_

_**Review please, next one will be longer and it won't repeat the same story of two POV´s I wanted to make a good intro to the story. **_


	3. How all started

_**So Like the Last time I expected more Reviews but it is Okay, well sorry for taking long I was seeing if I got more reviews but well here it is….**_

_**Sam´s POV.**_

Evans- She whisper-So…

She said me something I didn´t hear, I miss seeing her without her cheerio uniform without her, power. Bothering her would be more difficult.

Whatever- I interrupt her, if I didn´t knew Rachel Berry I would say Quinn talks a lot but compare to Rachel, Quinn never speaks.-Bye Pre…Fabray- Of course I had a bunch of things I didn´t said last year but I could not take them out right now.

I walked down the hall. To my next class: Orientations for Life they just had the subject this year they made a lot of exams and tests to see if you were ready for a good University.

**NO ONE´S POV**

Sam made Quinn so mad and vice versa it all started long ago.

_Flashback 7 years ago ._

_..NO! He has such as big lips and he doesn´t read I want someone who read…- A 10 year old Quinn answered another 10 year old girl. _

_-He should be a good kisser then – Santana said with a smirk in her face. _

_-No Santana first of all he has blonde hair which made him seem gay, second when he reads he make weird faces and his eyes got watery, and his big lips don't help for the theory that he is straight-Quinn finished._

_Suddenly a guy with blonde hair shows up in front of them, he had eyes watery._

_-Reading again Sam?-Quinn smiled at look how the broken heart boy stands up there._

_-Stop it Quinn or Lucy ?-Sam told but lowering is voice by her real name, he didn´t like hurting people- I'm not gay and I don´t make weird face I am..Dyslexic-Again he lowers his voice._

_-Oh my god Evans is dyslexic! – She practically screams._

_Now tears were down his cheeks he didn´t like crying but she joke about him all the time. He tried to keep it cool but this was too much, she made fun of a disease he suffered._

_He run to his house as school was over, that night he had a huge fight with his dad, Sam told his dad that because of his fault everybody would make fun of him._

_But that didn´t happen only Quinn when they were paired up she whisper "Need some help Lady Lips?"_

_-No, no I don´t! I'm tired Quinn you are such a…Bitch, nobody likes you only because your physic appearance and popularity, Santana told me that and more! Such has Jake (Quinn´s kid crush)-He screamed._

_Tears were rolling down her cheeks when she look at Santana for help she only gave her a look of "That is true. Sam runs away so did Quinn since that day they made fun of each other every time life gives them an opportunity. _

_- __**So what do you think, just to clarify the Quinn thing of Lucy Q. Fabray was only her name and that she was red haired but she take care of that in time, how Sam knew the secret ..No idea... Reviews please Thanks.**_

_**Laura.**_


	4. Sad beggining with a Happy Ending

_**Thank you guys very much last chapter got more reviews and story alerts (Favorite) etc. You are awsome… **__**quam314159**__** and **__**nluyenphuong**__** (Via YouTube) for all the support through chapter… On with the story…**_

**NO ONE POV**

Sam and Quinn didn´t trip or find each other by the halls they didn´t had classes together on Monday only: Literature, English and Orientation which they had to read a lot and that was Quinn´s turn to make fun of Sam but they also had Art and Audiovisuals together Sam was a great computer master which Quinn was not so those were Sam turns. But all those classes turn to be only on Wednesday and Friday and off course Glee Club and Cheerios/Football practice which they could use if other make something wrong. A wrong step, a wrong lyric, a wrong dance routine or anything they could use against each other.

At the end of the day Quinn went straight to find Coach to tell Santana´s little secret but Sam went home to help his dad to get stuff done.

**QUINN´S POV. **

-So Quinn you have done these thousands of times and is your opportunity to take revenge from Santana. Somehow I think I don't want revenge at all and that we can be friends but then Santana comes and ruin everything. I'm gonna do it and do it know- As long as I walked down the hall I smile they knew I was back on charge.

There it is the door of the Cheerios Coach I decide to knock 3 times just like she say´s "Three is enough and that´s how Sue C´s it"

-Come in – Becky says to Sue there is a strange connection between this two but I like it.

I say hello to both and tell I have a big new that could change her Point of view.

-What it is it Preggo I mean Q- Sue asks but the preggo nickname was on purpose.

- I have new about Santana-I firmly said.

- What about Tweetle-Bitch and Quinn you may freak out half of School this morning but remember who the Coach here is, Yeah it´s me.

- Santana had a boob job this summer – I said with a bitchy smile on my face.

Sue seems not believing this but she starts arguing with herself- No, wait is Santana, she was the one who convince Frankenteen to sleep with her.- Does she know that, she know a lot ! She thinks for a few minutes until she finally speaks - Go out Sister that is all I needed.

This is going to be a good year, I direct myself to the gym all the cheerios were there I looked at Santana.

-Hey Ex-Captain- She looks me like "Hey Im still the captain".

-Tweetle Dumb, Preggo and Tweetle FAKE-BOOBS- I didn´t hear the rest of the sentence Santana´s face was great she was angry, sad; destroy just like me 7 years ago.

Yeah Santana knew it was me who tell Sue about her Boob Job but she didn´t matter actually nobody matters this years is about me : Quinn Fabray.

_**SAM´S POV. **_

It was only first day skipping practice won't kill him, when he arrived home his dad told him to accompany him to buy some stuff he needed.

-So how was your first day? - Dad asked.

-Pretty normal, No Glee and No Football till now.

- And classes?-

- They are Ok I think I improve my reading – I lied

- Sure all those Avatar creatures help – He says.

-Ok, Is not that good but it will be perfect.

He chuckles.

- Stevie told me he make a new friend he is super excited with him- My dad says with a smirk

- Just like last year with Tom and Last-last year with Dylan? - I asked already knowing the answer.

He nods, I try to control laugh but it is too obvious.

-C´mon son do it – When he finishes I burst out laughing Stevie´s friendship are normally based on a 3 or 4 weeks period he has friends but he can't make new ones.

- And Stacy?- I asked.

- She is Ok, she told me about how all her friends meat Cinderella at Disneyland- When he told that he made some weird " Girl" voice.

-Mom is still mad at you Sam.- He says now firmly.

-She was the one who started she thinks everything is money, we aren't poor!

He doesn't answer I looked worried – Dad… - He wouldn't let me finish.

Mmhh so changing topic how is that girl Quinn? – He curiously asks. Now he isn't staring at the road but me.

-Ugh you ruin a good moment; dad look at the road- I told him.

C´mon you know is more than that – He says I smirk but tell him to look at the road .

No seriously c´mon- He burst out laughing looking everywhere but the road.

Dad , Dad Dad- I said, He won't stop then I saw a truck coming by our way –

-DAD! – I yell…

_**So… What do you think, please reviews…Thank you a lot?**_

_**Laura. **_


	5. No way

_**Hey guys Sorry for the late update, but you know reviews…I think not so many people are enjoying the Fic, but well I am going to continue and see what happen.**_

_**Love, Laura **_

-You bitch! - The Latina girl called me from a far distance

- Yeah? - I replay; Of course I knew what she was talking about.

- You told Coach about my boob job! Aren't you tired of beeing so mean? I mean your own teammates? We were Best Friends! - She screams.

- Were... You Betray me, Or don't you remember?- I asked her even if it has been seven years it still hurts

There was an awkward silence , She remember it.

- Everyone hated you, Lucy... Specially Sam you hurt him so bad, You know? - She says

- At least they hate me for being ugly - Of course I was talking about the past, Now Well now Im stunning- Not slept with me 'cause I looked like a bad design Barbie Girl and you are telling me im mean? Seriously that head of yours doesn't work for something that isn´t sex?

-Te pasaste! - The short girl screamed

- Wow. Now you're talking Spanish, Im freaking out - I told her sarcastically

the next thing I saw was how she pushed me against a locker, and then I punch her. She took my hair and I took hers

- Stop! - Mr. Schue was in front of us

- Eres una perra Hipocrita - I smirk when. Santana will remember Mr. Schue is an Spanish teacher.

- What are you laughing at Teen Mom - I saw how I recieved a direct punch on the face.

Everything was dizzy and I fall to the ground.

- You have not right! - I scream totally forgetting Mr. Schue was in front of us.

- Why? Are you preggo again Baby Mama - Santana said doing Puck voice.

- Stop it Santana ... -

A punch, A slap. A kick all lead to Santana on the floor and my nose bleeding.

Ohhs and Ahhhs and Flashes were around the room

Mr. Schue look desperate - Mmhh Finn take Quinn to the nearest hospital -

- Mr. Schue but the...

- Now! - He scream

The road to the Hospital was awkward, He was mad and hurt from last year but I was too and he has Rachel and I have...

- Were here Quinn- He softly says.

...No one, I have no one .My parents kicked me out and then divorce now I live with my aunt Camille, I had no friends and after last year I lost all the scholarships that have been there before

I nod, I can't speak I have been covering my nose with a napkin and ice since we left the school I am ok but Mr. Schue doesn't think so. Now everybody thinks Im weak, easy and have no self - respect isn't it great?

When we entered the hospital we did it by emergencies and we saw everybody running up and down.

While Finn fill all data I stop and listen to all the other conversation

- He father was DOA , His only 17 He can't die , He was driving , No his father was...

Then a nurse came and took me by the hand I was so surprise that I gave a small jump

- So Miss. Fabray come by here - I walk to a room all the outside noise was gone Finn was gone too I always knew he won't be there when I need company.

The nurse checks, up down in and outside - I guess it was only the shock your nose is Ok Just take care Ok? - The nurse smiled at me, the last time a nurse smile at me was when she was handing Beth to me - So... In reception you will pay. – The nurse says waking me up from my dream awake.

When I was at the reception all noise keep on going and it wasn't stopping seem like some serious stuff.

- 20$ Miss- The casher extended her hand.

Twenty dollars, No way! I only have 10.

- What? They barely touch my nose! - This is unfair, Stupid, Ridiculous ...

My thoughts were interrupted by a tall women that handed two little kids , She had the hair so blonde and her skin was as white as snow then it hit me: Mrs. Evans.

She looked sad, angry and pale she didn't have her fashion cool clothes she was in… A long T-Shirt and sweatpants, she had shiners, Stevie seem to have been crying and Stacy looks so confuse all the lights and sounds must be annoying at 7 years.

- Whe...res Sam, He my son! - She begged to the receptionist

What Sam? What happen? When? But...


	6. Chapter 6 What?

**So here it is! Chapter 6, thanks for the Review also check my One-Shot for Brittana. I love you! **

**Xoxoxo**

**Laura **

I was in shock ... Sam? But today at school he was so healthy and strong and then It hit me Sam was the reason of all the screaming. Even if he was an stupid: Heartless guy. He was in Glee and Glee is family.

He was the only guy that didn't make fun of me during the pregnancy well Finn didn't but because he was to involve and Puck well... He thinks "Baby Mama" is just a cute nickname and he was the dad but Sam, Well he did but of many other things, I could tell we both still hurt from 7 years ago.

- Quinn!- Stacey call me.

Some Sundays I babysit Stacey and Stevie but because her mother ask me and I was lucky Sam was never there because we could kill each other.

Stace- I softly say - What happened?

- I don't...

- Hi Quinn , Can you come Please?- Mrs. Evans softly say with a fake smile

- Sure... Hi Mrs. Evans - She was sad, Destroy and much more.

I was standing in front of her, She wasn't talking She just stand there I nod to show her I was here for her.

- Joe and...Sam were going downtown and ...and Joe have take a medicine and we didn't know it will distract him so much...

- So their sick?- I knew it wasn't that but I will try at least

She burst into tears and with big sobs she answered - No! Joe crashed the car and he...Die and...Sam is seriously injured He ...Well I don't know where he is and he ... We fight..But I love him but he is so hurt and he and Joe were...Oh Quinn! ... And Steve and Stacy and... - She shut up and started crying on my shoulders.

Not for Sam not for Mrs. Evans but for me not even for the Evans I was staying here for her I wanted to stay here to show people Quinn Fabray could help, that pregnancy didn't change her, of course it did but she would not show it.

Suddenly Mrs. Evans phone rang - Ha...Ha...Halo? - She told in big sobs - Oh! I forgot - She cried harder- It was next week...- No he is dead- She cried and it was until a moment later when she continues - And he is serious... In comma- She cried - No! No! I'll go there- She finish and then hang up.

-Quinn... I -

-What was next week?- Stevie asked

- Daddies and Sam's birthday- When she told him that my heart break it was a big family and I have heard that the Evans celebrations were a big deal all family came and stuff but in my family I barely have a cake.

- W...Was? But Mommy that past - Stevie said starting to understand more  
>Then Mrs. Evans get down and whisper something in Stevie's ear and suddenly his eyes get watery again and he nods .<p>

- Mrs. Evans you were about to say something? - I say trying to break the sad envioronment that drawn the waiting room

- Monica, call me Monica, And yeah I was about to ask you if you could take care of the kids while I get the family on airport - What? In all this caos and she goes to airport ? But then I see her eyes they were searching a way out of this I nod like saying " Im in"

- Thank You Quinn, Im grateful for all this - She hugs me as hard as she could

- Your hair reminds me of Sam, and also your smile , Your beautiful Quinn remember that- I smile in all this mess she take a space to tell me Im beautiful that is a women people should respect.

Twenty Minutes Later Monica was gone letting me with a crying boy and an out-of-order girl.

- Quinnie would you rub my back? Sam and Dad did that when i was sad- When Stevie ask me the hurt of his voice was bumping and repeating in my hears my heart couldn't broke right know this kids need me.

I started rubbing Stevie s back poor little guy and then I listen a little soft voice.

-Where is momma?-Stace asked I think she is now understanding what is happening- And we..we-She burst in tears, I can't believe this I'm so stupid why I let the little girl cry, I hate me.

- Miss Evans?- I look up is a petite nurse whiling to find the biggest family member of all

-Miss. Evans?- What the? The nurse is seriously so stupid, I'm 1 year younger than Sam, well actually is 7 months older than me. Well she actually doesn't know that but I don't look like Sam or like Stace or like Stevie.

- No! I'm Quinn Fabray, I'm babysitting this guys.

- Ok, Miss Fabray we want to inform you that Mr. Evans suffer serious injuries- Wow Sorry he crash with a gigantic truck his dad die and he didn't suffer at all- 2 broken rips, flex arm and leg and dislocated shoulder but didn't suffer any brain/head injuries, he is in comma..

- I want to see my brother!-

- Stace the lady is telling that Sammy isn't in a good condition we should wait - I put my hand on the girls shoulder

After several minutes of constant Stacy screaming the nurse let us in for some minutes.

**I hope you like it! Well is really hard to do this sad and tragic environment because Im happy (: Well I also want to make one thing clear: Sam and Quinn are not in love, they don't bother each other because they have a crush. They really hate each other. So just remember that, ok?**

**Xoxoxo**

**Laura.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait I had this chapter on my BlackBerry but a friend while "Playing" delete all my stuff I am so pissed I had so many stuff there, I know this may not be the best chapter but Im trying hard to catch your attention. Thanks for all the Reviews, Favorite and Alerts they mean so much.**

**Love,**

**Laura **

**I don't own anything all rights go to Ryan Murphy and Fox**

**P.S: Christmas wish "Will you check my videos on YouTube? (Link on my profile) More Reviews? **

**Quinn POV.**

When we enter the room the little kids run to the unconscious body of their brother, thank god there wasn't a nurse near because Stacey was shaking him and Stevie with big sobs was asking Sam to wake up, I would have done something. Anything. But the body of Sam got me in shock. Yes I have heard the nurse and yes I knew he was on a bad condition but I never got to imagine this. He was full of scratches some of them already treated and clean, some little scratches still open but they were little like the ones I got when the stupid cheerio base make me fall. He has plaster on his right arm and several bands, I wasn't able to see but Im sure he has a big band covering his hole chest.

"Wake up Sammy, Wake up" Stevie and Stacy were screaming but not too loud so out there nobody hear that.

I silently decide to take a sit next to Sam, staring at him without that gross look I always give him but with a sweet look. I wish he had his eyes open, those green sometimes blue eyes tell me more than he would ever tell out loud. I know he has detail my eyes too.

***Flashback 8 years ago***

"Hi, Im Quinn, Im nine years old and you are" Quinn said with a grossed look on her eyes.

"Im, Sam, Sam Evans and Im nine too, sorry for making you fall" Sam reply to Quinn with a shy but firm voice.

"Well Evans, watch out! Gosh your stupid right" The blonde girl asked the other blonde even if he was taller than her, he was less powerful than her.

The blonde guy which seem to not being paying attention to her reply "Lor Menari"

"What the…" Before she could finish Sam interrupt her.

"It means you have pretty eyes. On Navi, you know Avatar language"

"Such a nerd Evans" Quinn was getting annoy by the new guy.

"You know your hazel eyes tell me your scare, eyes tell more than you could ever speak" He answered getting annoyed too.

"Well your eyes tell me you are a freaking nerd with no common sense, get out of my way" Quinn started to walk away but then turn around "Forever"

***End of the Flashback***

I could feel a little tear escape from that memory that day his eyes have tell me that he was only searching to fit and I have make him feel and out of place guy, which if she wasn't a cheerio she would regret 5 years later on high school.

***Flashback 4 years ago***

Quinn was walking down the hall from her new school in less than a month every single guy of first grade was down to her knees and a good amount of second and third graders.

Now this was the third month of school and she ruled over all first graders and especially Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman who started drooling every time she passes by. But she didn't need a man. Unfortunately Santana was in the same school as Quinn and was cheerio too, but she seemed more concentrated in other things. By now she had one boyfriend and dump him the other day, she was stick with another freshman cheerio, Brittany.

Quinn loved the fact that Lucy Quinn Fabray now was only Quinn Fabray and she thought maybe her secret was safe, Santana was too concentrated on other things and no other primary partner was with her on high school.

The Holydays were awsome Brittany had fix things between the Latina and the Blonde they call themselves Unholy Trinity or for Brittany understanding "Cheerio Trio" when they were back something Quinn never expected happen.

"Well Lucy Q. Fabray" A familiar voice said from behind. Thank God she was alone in the hall when she turn around she saw it. She saw him.

"Sam Joseph Evans" He was bigger. Much Bigger. She could see through his white T-Shirt his big abs and his mouth well not much change, he seem more self secure he didn't mumble while he said her name. Her real name maybe what they say is true "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger". But why? Why he was here? To make her life a living hell?. Is it karma? Now her secret will be out.

"Lucy..."

Before he could finish Quinn scream "Quinn! I go by Quinn now, I have always been Quinn! Since 5th grade I go by Quinn and you can't come here calling me Lucy. I run this shit and you can't bring me down"

Sam full of anger scream back to her "Well, my primary was bullshit, why? Because of you! And now Im gonna make sure this happens to you with high school I will try out for football and I will become as untouchable as you. Keep that in mind Lucy" As soon as he finish he started walking away, he didn't like talking to Quinn like that way but just like his mother said "Never start a fight, but always finish it"

Quinn was about to cry as the words keep being repeat until they were mark forever on the brain. ! And now Im gonna make sure this happens to you with high school.

***End of Flashback***

He kept his promise. He made high school bullshit for me but I did for him too. And is all my fault, I was so mean to him when he just try to fit. I could say he make my life impossible but then Puckerman decided to get me preggo.

Suddenly I remember where I was and what I was doing so I decide to take out my phone and call the kids mom.

It took a while before Mrs. Evans answer.

"Hi Quinn" I could feel how she was totally freak out.

"Hi Mrs. Evans, I call you because, Uumh sometime ago the nurse let us enter Sam room..

"Oh my gosh. Is he ok? His he awake?"

"No, no…

I talk to her near to twenty minutes until my battery run death and I need to hang up.

"Miss Fabray visitors hour is done, only family" The same petite nurse that check my nose two hours ago was on the door waiting for me to go "Oh don't mind his mother is here"

"Quinn! Stevie! Stace! …Sam? Oh my god Sam! My baby" Mrs. Evans run to the room next to Sam and started crying next to Sam body.

A little cough from the nurse got me back to reality I say bye to all the Evans and mumble under my own breath "Get better Sam"

After that I decided to pay the unfair twenty dollars for my nose check and call a taxi which was another freaking twenty dollars I headed home.

"Hi auntie" I screamed for making my aunt realize I was home "Auntie?" Where the fuck she was?

"In the kitchen Quinn" She screamed obviously mad.

When I got to the kitchen I found her cooking dinner.

"Why you are late Quinn and you still on cheerio uniform"

Shit I didn't realize that I didn't call her. Shit, shit, shit.

"I can explain, I swear"

"You better" My aunt quit cooking and take a sit on her normal chair at dinner table at give me a look for me to sit down too. "Start"

"Well today I got in a little fight with Santana and well my nose kind of started bleeding"

"What the hell? And you didn't call me Lucy Quinn Fabray! "My aunt was getting so mad

"Wait, No! It wasn't serious but insist to get me to a hospital totally forgetting that there is a school nursery"

"And what they told you at the hospital?" Ok she is calming

"That my nose was ok but then when I was going out I found Mrs. Evans, the mother of a school classmate…

"The one you babysit for?" I nod

"Well her big son and her husband were on a car crash" She gasps "Mr. Evans died and Sam is seriously injured, well Mr. Evans and Sam´s birthday were in about a week so their hole family came and like Mrs. Evans was desperately searching a way out of the chaos I offer to take care of the little kids while she was in the airport and so…"

"It doesn't matter Quinn, Is so sad, I get the food and we will eat and we will find a way to help them" At least now she is calm, thank god.

That is something I like about Aunt Camille, while my whole family rejected me she made a small space for me even if her work isn't the best and her home is small she accepted me. She understands me. Her mom had her at sixteen too. So if she said "Get out of here and take your bastard with you" she will be talking about herself she understand everything so quickly and the best part she cares about me but doesn't act like a mother because she knows she is not.

"Tacos!" She says with a little laughter, she puts them on the table and start serving everything I do the same but she was about to eat when I interrupt her.

"Let's pray"

She looks at me confused.

"For the Evans"

**This is it! I hope you liked, I decided that Quinn´s mother never forgive her so she needed to move with Aunt Camille. Again "Quinn doesn't have a crush on Sam" but if you find a family on this way won't you pray for them? I will. Especially if it's a classmate even a one you hate. Reviews? You Love it? You hate it? Could be better?**

**Merry Christmas Guys. I will try to post a new chapter soon, I hate my friend. So the quote "Never start a fight but always finish it" Was from a movie from Angelina Jolie **

**Love, Laura **


	8. Can you hear me?

**Hey Guys! Im sorry! Sorry! Im terrible person, I have been so busy or sometimes Im so lazy and Im kind of stuck, so if you have ideas, I beg for them. How was Christmas? Mine was awesome I hope you had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year. Have you heard? No? Here it goes… Naya is staying for Season 4 and so do Lea (Im writing this on the 1/8/2012 so this are the ones confirm by the moment) I hope Amber not. Since Samcedes, I don't like Amber that much well actually Mercedes. I love Amber not Mercedes.**

**I don't own Glee all rights to Fox and Ryan Murphy and the idiots that think Samcedes is a cute couple.**

**Love You, Laura.**

"For the Evans" Quinn´s aunt seemed to be shocked, because it took her at least 5 minutes to nod and put her taco down.

Quinn and her aunt hold hands for what seems ages before Quinn started to pray, Quinn was praying but her mind was far away, her mind was 2 years behind this.

_**Flashback}**_

_Classes were finish about one hour ago only the cheerios and football team were left at school, Sam and Quinn were doing what was usual, insult each other before practice._

"_Trouty Mouth how is all?" Quinn smirks while she saw the angry on the blonde eyes._

"_Oh hey Barbie" Now the blonde is making Quinn mad. _

_Both blondes friends say this is the "Endless War" But both have rules "Insult till die" they could have stop. They could have regretted all they have said. They could have been friends. But they didn't stop. They didn't regret. They are never gonna be friends. _

_Quinn was about to respond when Sam phone ring, which he answer quickly. _

_Quinn could swear she saw how the blonde guy heart slowly break, piece by piece. Each time more harmful, They wound was getting deep and it seem time wasn't going to heal it but Sam´s expression was familiar to Quinn she have saw it many times before and every single time because of her, sometimes it seemed like Sam begged "This heart has been broken before please be careful" It wasn't until Puck arrive that she saw Sam had drop his football stuff and was quickly packing his things._

_Quinn decided to leave as soon as Puck appear one week later she find out Sam´s mother had a terrible accident._

_Sam looked like a zombie the next weeks and he had puffy eyes it wasn't until October when all sad face was gone of Sam´s face._

_**End of Flashback **_

**Quinn´s POV.**

…"Amen" God have we been praying? I didn't even realize that I guess I was stuck on the past. Now that I think life has been so unfair to Sam, and it's the first time I realize that after that (His mother accident) he drifted apart from the entire group, he became someone different. She never saw a true smile on his face. She never noticed he never enjoyed something. Until now. His life was ruined. And she helped on the process. Now she got to help him go back together.

_**Sam´s POV**_

Hello. Can anybody hear me? Hi? Hello? Im alive!

It actually took a few minutes for my body to realize that Im in comma. I can hear all what happens but why can´t I see it. Where is my dad, Why my memory keep reminding me his last words, well the last one I heard.

_**Flashback**_

"Sam? Sam? Where are you?" The weak voice of Joe Evans keeps repeating on Sam´s ears.

Sam didn't remember much, suddenly the pain hit him. He had never felt so much physical pain. Of course emotionally he was already destroyed by Quinn, by his mom and most of all by pressure. All his body was aching; he felt tears starting to fall down his face. The tears hurt, breathing hurt more.

"Dad" His shaky voice caught his dad's attention, it took a few seconds to found his dad with his eyes, and he was cover with blood, Sam could tell he was about to cry. Then Sam saw his own blood all around.

"Sam, hear me. Are you Ok?" His dad knew it was a dumb question but he felt the necessity to do it. Maybe it haven't crossed Sam´s mind but it has crossed Joe´s mind, this might be their last minutes alive. He hopes Sam survives if he didn't. Seeing his son crying, covered with blood make his heart break. Sam slowly shakes his head.

"Dad, it hurts too much" He felt like a kid telling this to his dad, he didn't want to make his dad feel guilty but he needed to tell him the truth.

"Don't worry Sam; we are going to get through this together. What hurts you the most?"

Sam slowly replied "Breathing" Joe felt like a dumbass. All this was his fault, when he checks his son's chest he saw tiny window parts incrusted on Sam. What if he survived and Sam didn't? He checked Sam then him. Sam was worst than him.

"Sam, I love you. I am so proud of you" Sam could barely mouthed an "I Love you too" before he entered in comma.

Joe was still awake when the ambulance arrived.

"Sir your son has almost no chance, we are going to get you first, the second ambulance is stuck, another one Is coming, don't worry" The paramedic told Joe but he shake his head.

"Take Sam, Save Sam. He his strong. And young he deserves to live" The paramedic had no chance to tell him no.

They took Sam that was slowly getting better and few later the second ambulance arrive and took Joe but he didn't make it, he died before arriving to the hospital, when they communicated to the first ambulance, the driver of the first ambulance told the paramedic which he slowly replied

"Today a hero is gone" Thinking on how Joe had give his life to safe his son, the doctor was more committed than ever he would make justice to Joseph Evans the man that safe his son, who still on a critical condition but now it was his mission to safe Sam.

**Hey Guys! Did you like it? I would write more but It was getting go emotional for me to handle): **

**Joe is a hero 3 I Love him. I know maybe a little surrealistic but I love it. How about you? Sorry for taking so long. **

**Reviews make me happy (:**


End file.
